The present invention generally relates to door handles, and particularly to door handles that are attachable to pre-fabricated doors.
Doors are often manufactured for use with particular handle hardware in mind. These doors can be manufactured to receive standard door handle hardware without adjustment. Likewise, replacement hardware for existing doors can be easily installed if the door and the hardware are manufactured using common standard dimensions. Alternatively, new versions of worn-out hardware can be used to replace the old or worn hardware to assure a proper fit.
However, as is often the case, new door handle hardware is not sized to match previous hardware, or holes drilled in the door are inaccurately positioned making the installation of the door handle hardware difficult.